


最佳恋爱相性

by JIUJING



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIUJING/pseuds/JIUJING





	最佳恋爱相性

“我说，和我交往吧，小濑。”  
像是说着【想喝碳酸】一样平淡的语气。  
朔间凛月斜斜地靠在门板上，衬衫领口开得很大，能看见纤细的锁骨。

“哈？”  
濑名泉不满地反问，朔间凛月的脑袋里确实每天都产生他不明白的奇怪想法，可是今天他尤其参不透。

“我说，和我交往吧？”  
既然被反问了就重复一遍好了，朔间凛月轻轻地笑着，唇角上扬是小姑娘们最喜欢的弧度，不愧是濑名泉也认可的脸。

“我说熊君，你是睡到脑子进水了吗？”  
不亏是自己也认可的脸，告白的话即使是捧读也让人心动，倦懒的语调也意外的让人心烦意乱。

“没有哦，所以和我交往吧，小濑？”

“才不要，说到底，和熊君交往到底有什么好的啊？”  
濑名泉心里有些窝火，朔间凛月这种复读机一样的平淡语调让他不快咂舌。他是谁？自幼模特出道，直至今日捧着他的人也大有人在，情书鞋柜里一沓一沓收，什么告白阵仗没见过？他朔间凛月可还真是最简陋的一个。

要是真答应了，那他濑名泉价值数个亿的脸今天真真掉价。

“哦……”  
被拒绝的jk可不会一脸无所谓地缩回被窝，说老实话，濑名泉真的害怕朔间凛月下一秒阳光灿烂露个笑脸比个yeah问他愿不愿意退而求次做个炮友。

还好没有，  
不然他今天就大义灭队友。

被子里的大型睡眠蚕宝宝慢吞吞地说，  
“可是和小濑交往我也没有什么好处啊？”

濑名泉真是要被气笑了，他朔间凛月不光是最简陋的一个，现在看来还是最奇葩的一个。

“哈？那你想怎么样？”

朔间凛月又慢吞吞从被子里拱出个头发乱糟糟的脑袋，落在每天整理八百次发型的濑名泉眼里扎眼得很。  
“各取所需。”  
他换了个很暧昧的说法。

朔间凛月是个策略家，同时他也足够了解濑名泉，他明白这能挑起他的胜负欲。

“哼～那么好啊，我同意了。”  
濑名泉笑得腹黑，看起来还丝毫没有落网的自觉。  
“那么现在，给我倒杯水吧，【实习男朋友朔间凛月君】？”

男朋友还有实习什么的，这种性格真是糟糕透顶了。  
朔间凛月从被窝里爬出来，倒是很兴奋地舔舔嘴角。

没错，只有这样的小濑才是他最爱的高傲模样。  
只有这样的他才拥有让自己迷恋的价值。

 

以【各取所需】为基础的前提下，两人开始了交往。  
朔间凛月动作迅速得惊人，一通电话打完校门口“吱嘎——”一声，黑墨镜黑西装的一米八社会人大汉把大包小包的行李放在校门口又绝尘而去。有备而来的人笑眯眯回头说，小濑是独居的公寓吧，那么今后请多指教♪♪♪

“就算是交往了也不会有那么快的发展吧？”光是想想要和他共处一室就头疼。

“有什么关系？”  
朔间凛月歪歪头，笑得天真烂漫像个孩子，  
“我们又不是什么普通情侣。”

算了，  
濑名泉认命地同意，  
当然前提是那一大堆行李都要对方自己提，他可没有朔间家的那种怪力属性。

出乎意料的，本来以为某位懒癌究极患者会打退堂鼓，没想到很爽快地答应了，上楼的时候也如陈诺的那样一个人松松爽爽地扛着绝对不是一人份的行李。

“啧。”  
不用在对方无理的撒娇下付出劳动，本来应该是轻松的才对。  
现在却不知道为什么，感觉有点微妙的不爽和烦躁感。

成为恋人的第一印象很重要，这是他知道的。  
但是为了消除那一点微妙的不适感，他对朔间凛月说  
“晚餐只有沙拉。”

令他大跌眼镜的是，即使是相当于和卡路里说拜拜的恶劣要求，朔间凛月也只是小小地“诶~”了一声之后，立刻点头同意了。  
不爽，  
无可名状的不爽。

如果说交往第一天就同居进程过快的话，那做爱呢？

“酒饱饭足思淫欲，何况小濑这么好看♪”  
朔间凛月红色的眼睛在黑夜中鲜明起来，十分钟前想要拒绝却被一句【各取所需】噎回去的濑名泉此刻正自下而上泪眼汪汪地看着他，眼睛里写着的“杀了你哦”搁在朔间凛月这，不但不害怕，反而还在心里默默地骂了一句操啊，我男朋友怎么能这么色情，不在床上大战个八百回合对不起他的盛世美颜。

欺负够了，他把小男朋友眼角的泪水舔舐干净，心里想着不戴套还是留到下次好了，下一秒他狰狞的性器就又把泉顶撞出呻吟和眼泪。

脸长得这么好看，怎么下面就这么恐怖呢。  
第二天扶着腰下床的濑名泉如是想。

算了，我倒是不相信小熊还能在我的要求下坚持多久。  
勒令朔间凛月去洗被套的濑名泉冷笑一声。

可惜濑名泉不是个策略家，他到底还是算不过朔间凛月。  
诡异的关系就这样持续下去，白天在校的时候朔间凛月活得像个乖孩子，濑名泉不让他翘练习他就不翘练习，濑名泉不许他睡觉他就不睡觉，总之濑名泉让他做什么他就做什么。  
而夜晚朔间凛月每天都用各种各样的体位操弄得濑名泉神魂颠倒，恬不知耻地想要更多。

“这就是追求爱情的代价吗，岚？”  
“啊啦亚达讨厌！人家才不知道呢！”

 

就这样，一个月过去了，他们两人之间明明早已成为恋人，也做了那样亲密的事情，之间的距离却丝毫没有减少。  
好累，分手吧。

濑名泉想。

 

——————————  
朔间凛月对此一点也不惊讶，做完之后濑名泉把安全套系好扔进垃圾桶，平淡地提出分手要求。

谁愿意把情侣过成炮友。

朔间凛月不回答，强硬地吻他的唇，泉想逃开却被压制在床上，手被反扭没法反抗，只能气喘吁吁接受这个吻。

“一周。”  
朔间凛月看着他，吻了吻他的耳廓。  
“如果一周后你想法不变，那就分手。”

“……随便”

 

他们的关系突然又正常了，朔间凛月从初露熙光睡到日上三竿被迫起床后猫咪一样窝在studio睡觉，现在无论濑名泉怎么催他都一副懒洋洋的样子，大有一种【起来困死，不起来被小濑弄死，既然横竖下场一样惨，那我还是不起来了的】气魄。  
晚餐的餐桌上在他的强烈要求下开始有了甜品，当然他不顾濑名泉把奶油抹在对方胸口，两个人吃个晚饭吃到床上去这件事情要另当别论。

他们之间开始有了摩擦，朔间凛月不肯当乖宝宝了，濑名泉也不肯乖乖躺平承欢，情趣用品的开支以肉眼可见的速度减少。

但是泉却很奇妙地感到快乐又满足，半夜醒来的时候身边还能有只熊在，他有时候会凝神屏气，静静地听他那位策略家男朋友的呼吸声，小小的轻轻的，然后他也在节奏均匀的呼吸声中睡去。

真是的，装什么吸血鬼啊，这不是个好好的人嘛。

朔间凛月恬不知耻地偷懒撒娇，直言直语说着带颜色话语的时候，他心里的小疙瘩不知道为什么，就消失了。

也许可以再苟苟。  
濑名泉面无表情地想。

一周过后在两个人不晓得做了多少次的床上朔间凛月信心满满地躺在他高塔上的白马王子身边，思绪飘飘决得自己比白雪公主还白雪公主。

“我过关了吗？”  
他从来都是这么自信，收网的时机恰到好处，眼角眉梢温暖透着笑意。

“哼～～”  
泉居高临下看着他，半晌才憋出一句话，  
“马马虎虎吧，但是跟你交往我有什么好处吗？”

心里盘算着猫咪装要什么时候送给他，眼睛里闪着一闪而过的金光。  
“多了一个男朋友。”


End file.
